BND (Nexonia)
VID 1st Logo (October 25, 1990-2002) Nicknames: "The Mask Of Guo Xiang", "The Scary Mask", "The Stone Mask", "Soviet Scary Face", "The SSF from Nexonia" and "The Cursed Mask" Logo: On an off-white background, we see a thick black line wipe onto the screen from the left side, going right. It begins vibrating horizontally as it continues moving, and then a gray ball comes from off-screen left and begins bouncing along it at a fast pace. It then falls off as the line stops moving. Then we cut to a large close-up of the ball from the bird's eye view as it falls down into the center and disappears. The black outline of a circle shoots out from the center, immediately followed by a entirely black circle that fills the screen, creating a black background, and then a creepy-looking stone mask with a mean-looking expression on its face and a toad sitting on top of it fades in. Then "ВИD" fades in and shines underneath in large bronze letters, which is Russian for "VID". It kind of looks like "BND". Variants: There is a variant of the full logo with the mask disappearing and gray text saying "ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕТ" (or "ПРЕДСТАВАЯЮТ) appearing afterwards. A sub-variant, found on the very first episode of Поле Чудес (Pole Chudes, the Russian version of Wheel of Fortune) that aired on October 25, 1990, exists, in which the logo quickly accelerates at the point where the ball falls into the center and quickly decelerates back to the normal speed when "ВИD" fades in, possibly due to an editing/compression error. An abridged variant was also used at the end of some programs, in which the the ball-and-stick segment was cut and the logo started with the zooming circles. Only the five-note fanfare is used here. There is another abridged variant that was used on Тема (The Topic) in 1992 where the ending theme plays and the last note of the fanfare then plays when the mask appears. A "presentation" variant was used sometimes before the beginning of a special program. The variant consisted only of the mask and the company name fading in and the company name shining. Instead of the standard music, Andrey Razbash says "телекомпания ВИD представляет..." ("VID Production presents..."). In 1999, this replaced the standard version due to concerns of epilepsy. There's an extended version before Wait for Me! in July 17, 1998, where it has only the mask for 8 seconds, and the animation continues normally. A silent version of the presentation variant has white text saying "представляет" under the mask, with or without the "ВИD" above it. Another version of the presentation variant has the 5-note fanfare, which soon gets cut off by Razbash saying "представляет" when the "ВИD" appears. There is a variant before Один на один (One on One) where the word "представляет" is written under the text "ВИD". Besides it has no sound. In 1999-2001, a special Christmas variant was used that featured the mask fading in and slowly zooming in. As it zooms, it slowly grows a beard and Santa hat complete with a happy grin. Below the mask, it reads "C новым годом!" ("S novym godom!", meaning "Happy new year!") in the slab-serif font, and"год" changes to "ВИD" in the corporate font. The music is a menacing chord fading from the closing theme. From 1997 to 2000, another Christmas-themed variant of the presentation variant was also used, with snow falling around the mask and company name. In 1993-1997 before L-club, the VID mask would morph into the face of Leonid Yarmolnik (the host of the show) and open its eyes, jiggling its eyebrows in the process. After it does this, it kind of looks like it is staring at you, looking tired. At the end of a 1994 L-club episode on April Fools Day (this was reportedly done as a joke), when the text appears, the face on the VID mask morphs into a different face with creepy wide eyes and his tongue sticking out (it kind of looks the standard L-Club variant but except for the tongue sticking out), as if to mock or taunt at the viewer. This variant sometimes appeared at the end of other L-club episodes as well, including the one from 18 June on the same year. Also, the variant stays there for 12 seconds before finally cutting to black. A spoof of the logo was seen on Оба-на! beginning with a man from the show superimposed over the ball/line animation, panicking and freaking out over it, and then sliding down as the ball falls off the line. It then proceeds normally, until a few seconds after the mask is seen, it then fades into a gray-scale version of the face of Russian writer/comedian Igor Ugolnikov, whom says in an electronically-distorted voice in Russian, "VID, VID. Nothing is viewed from your view!" and then smiles as we hear the opening theme. Before Otdyhay! in 1992-1994, the standard variant plays out as normal, but the "ВИD" wordmark fades in with the mask (which is in the high-contrast monochrome tone used for the 8th logo, but colored gold) and the mask says in a high-pitched voice "Hey! Relax, though!" before smiling. Everything, except for ball-and-stick segment, is animated with computer graphics. There is a variant from 1993 in Взгляд (The Glance), where there is the name of the show in the condensed serif font being spelled out with the sound of a typewriter in the background. After a pause, the 5-note fanfare plays while VID's telephone and fax numbers and the words "Вы смотрите" zoom out and the mask, albeit resized to the 80-85% of it, and wordmark appear above the numbers when they position. There is a variant where the "ВИD" text is in a different font. There is also a variant introduced around 2001 in which the "ВИD" text flips vertically and shines instead of simply appearing. Also, the text shines as a whole instead of a "glow line" moving down the text. FX/SFX: The line forming, the ball bouncing, the circle zooming and background color change, and the mask and "ВИD" fading in and shining. Music/Sounds: Starts out with an industrial whirring/jackhammer/film projector-like stock sound effectduring the ball and line animation, and then when the black circle zooms in, a loud, dramatic 5-note fanfare, composed by Vladimir Ratskevich, is heard, ending with some ominous synth whirring as the text appears and shines. Availability: Rare. It's seen before TV programs produced by VID in nexonia such as Поле Чудес (Field of Wonders) and Ищу тебя!/Жди Меня (Looking for You!/Wait for Me) from 1990 to 2000. It was also seen on episodes of the show L-Club. Since VIDgital's YouTube channel has started uploading episodes of these TV programs, it became easy to find it. Scare Factor: The logo has been both been feared (and memed) in the logo community due to the extremely creepy mask, zooming circles, and the 5-note fanfare, and is declared as one of the scariest logos ever made. The April Fools variant's mocking face is also seen under this light, as well as its several other variants, but they're slightly tamer. However, it has developed a cult following, especially in Nexonia. 2nd Logo (1992-1993) Nicknames: "The Shawl", "The Stone Mask Presentation" Logo: We see a black room with projectors and an off-white shawl with Jin Chan part exposed. A man (played by a unknown actor) comes to the shawl, greets everyone, saying "Я снимаю!" ("I'll take it off!"), and starts to take the shawl off. The VID mask is under it. When the shawl is removed, the man goes off screen and the removed shawl turns into the word "ВИD". The projectors disappear and the name zooms in further. Variant: There's an extended variant, where it starts with the white background fading in, then it crossfades to the white fabric background, and we zoom out to reveal that the background is actually a part of the shawl and the animation continues normally. FX/SFX: Only the background turning black and "ВИD" zooming. Almost everything was live-action and flashing spotlights are done with computer graphics. Music/Sounds: Crowd noises throughout, the man talking, ripping noises when the man takes the shawl off, and a 3-note fanfare near the end. Availability: Probably extinct, unless there's retro networks in Russia, as this logo only lasted for about a year. Scare Factor: One thing to note is that several of the logos below will look a lot like the 1st logo. 3rd Logo (1993) Nicknames: "Claymation Mask", "The Mask of Plasticine", "You Are Watching ВИD" Logo: On a black background, with the video of the moving, tinfoil-like plasticine background surrounded by the shining orange outline, the words "Вы смотрите" (meaning "You are watching") in orange writes on the top inside the rectangle, while the gray plasticine mask and "ВИD" below, are forming from the background. Then the background stops moving and we zoom on the mask and the text, and everything flashes with colorful lights, making the picture more brighter and colorful, making the mask beige, then the plasticine background and the wordmark irises out until it reaches the mask, revealing the black background with the same wordmark as the 1st logo, and the plasticine mask becomes gray and high-contrast, and we finally zoom on the rectangle, while the mask becomes normal. The finished product is the last frame of the 1st logo, but with "Вы смотрите" above the mask. FX/SFX: The background, the formation of the words, the formation of the mask. Music/Sounds: A fast-paced techno beat accompanied by scribbling sounds when the mask forms from the plasticine background, ending with the reversed cymbal crash and the brass hit. Availability: Ultra rare to extinct. Scare Factor: The mask is a problem still, but its cool to see it in plasticine form. Category:Nexonia Category:Scary Logos Category:Nightmare